I Want True Love
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Serena knows that Darian is not her true soulmate and this is her journey to find her true soulmate.
1. Prolog

Wow I couldn't resist writing another fic, it's a sailormoon fic people and it's a story where Serena and Darian are not meant

Wow I couldn't resist writing another fic, it's a sailormoon fic people and it's a story where Serena and Darian are not meant to be.

I want true love

By firehedgehog

Prolog

Serena sighed as she sat in her room, her hair hung loose out of there usual hairstyle flowing like a waterfall down to the back of her knees. In front of she had a picture of herself and Darian her so called true love.

She wanted to know why she felt no love for him when they were suppose to be soul mates but no she felt no love for him.

"How long have I fely like this, how long have I known that we were not meant to be," Serena asked herself, she sighed and put the picture face down on her desk a tear falling down her face.

"Serena is everything all right?" Luna asked entering the room, Serena gave the cat a fake cheerful smile and said she was fine.

'Except that I want my true soul mate' she thought that night, with a sigh she went to sleep.


	2. Chapter One

I want true love 

I want true love 

By firehedgehog

Chapter One

Serena walked through the streets of Tokyo sadly, to others she appeared

her normal cheerful self yet truly she was a walking ball of misery. She

sighed inwardly as friends from school waved at her, how little these

people truly knew her and yet they all thought she was always happy.

"How simple my life would of been if I had never been the moon princess in

my last life, then in the future i wouldn't have to marry Darian and give birth

to that freak of nature," Serena whispered to herself as she entered Juuban

park, looking aroung she could still see damage caused by there fights

against evil.

She came to an old oak tree one she remembered from her childhood, she

touched the back with fondness for this was her secret spot which only one

other person knew of. Walking around it she found something ingraved in

the bark, this had been engraved here when she and her friend had last

been togeather.

"Oh Seiya how I miss you, you are my only friend who knows the true me

and cares that I am in a life I don't want," she whispered tears coming to

her eyes, she closed her blue eyes and remembered.

~

"I'm going to miss you Seiya, you like me for who I really am," Serena said

as the two sat under the tree, tears came to her eyes and to her surprise

Seiya wipped them away.

"But I'll never be truly gone Bunny, we have our memories and I promise we

will meet again no matter what and even if the scouts try to stop me our

minds will think of each other," he said taking her chin into the palm of his

hand and he made her look at him, Serena felt her great sadness melt

away looking into his eyes.

"You promise Seiya, we will see each other again," she said, he smiled

and took out a small switchblade from his pocket. Then with a sideways

grin he stood up and faces the tree, as she watched he carved something

into it.

"This seals my promise Bunny, we will see each other again," he said and

she smiled happily, then to both there startlements she kissed him on the

cheek.

"It's a promise neither of us will break, we will see each other again," she

said blushing, he nodded also blushing.

"A promise," he said, they then sat there till it was time for him to leave.

~

"A promise, I'm still waiting," she whispered and she blushed at the

memory, deep in her heart she knew that this promise would happen.

This was her one joy in her life now, a friend that would not use her to get

something and... the only one she truly trusted. Long ago she had realized

the scouts only wanted her for her power and she would be there puppet

queen in the future, it was because of that she had hid her true intelligence

and skills from them.

"If I have it my way Crystal tokyo will never be and Rini will never be born,

somehow I will find my true love," she said looking at the carving and her

lips twisted iinto a small smile, she sighed and read the carving.

'A promise to see each other again we shall, never shall fate take away

what we share we shall deny them. Here Seiya and Serena shall meet one

day as was carved this day, that is our promise' was carved there, she

gave a small chuckle at this promise.

"You better keep that promise little starlight, a promise is a promise," she

said with a real smile, that promise was all that held her sane against

everyone elses plan for her future.

***

Deep in Space...

Seiya paused where he stood on an unknown planet, he didn't know why

but he thought of Serena with her love and pure heart. He smiled thinking of

those beautiful blue eyes and golden blond hair, she was a goddess

reborn yet mortal at the moment.

'Serena, I should visit her soon I did promise' he thought and then he

blushed remembering the oak tree, he missed the little rabbit and he still

had a huge crush on her.

"Your thinking of her again aren't you," a voice said, startled he looked up

to see one of the other starlights.

"Yeah I am, I wish i could take her away from that future they plan for her

that she doesn't want," he said, the otehr starlight looked thoughtful and

then grinned evilly.

"Never did like Darian such a cold fish and he isn't worth her, i think a visit

to earth as a band might be in order," the other starlight said evilly, Seiya

smiled happily at his friend and he chuckled evilly.

'Here we come bunny' he thought, he quickly began to plan a plan to save

Serena.

TBC

I hope you like the fic so far, I wrote it after people begged for her to be

Seiyas soulmate for no way i was going to put her togeather with one of

Beryls generals, maby next fic people.


End file.
